Angels
by digifan1
Summary: The googleheads get turned into girls
1. Chapter 1 a dream ermabey not

Summary:Crossover. Takes palace a week after malomytismon

Desclaimer:I don't own digimon or Takuya,Takato and Davis so cool goggles rule.*starts to cry hard*

(Angles:Just a dream urr..madey not)

*A young girl sat at the edge of a cliff she had wings and she was dressed in a golden dress and had dark burgundy hair with something that looked like pants under her dress that cover her legs finally she had blue shoes with a hint of gold playing a flute under a big tree a digimon that looked like a blue gatomon with hints of yellow and rudy red eyes looking at her saying "Davis are you ever gonna go home". The young female looked up a little upset "No way ladyveemon" said the female now known as Davis said to the blue cat like thing."Why not" asked the cat known as ladyveemon."Well there aren't many reasons we have our sisters that are also our friends"said Davis."Yea i guess your right"said Ladyveemon. "Well come on lets go find Takuya and Takato then big sister Tai"said Davis."Yea and Gulinmon,Coronamon and agunamon two" said Ladyveemon."Well then lets go"said Davis getting up and spreading her wings as she picked up Ladyveemon then took of in the night.*Davis had just woken up for his dream."What a weird dream"Davis said to himself as he got dressed for the first day of summer. An hour later he went the soccer field he saw two people he had never seen."Hey are you two new to odabai"Davis asked as he got closer two them."Yea we just met my names Takuya Kandara" said a boy with a hat and square goggles wearing black shirt with hints of red and radish-blueish pants and mess brown hair.

"And i'm Takato Matsuki"said a boy with goggles that looked like mine and mess brown hair a redish-gold shirt blackish-blue pants."Do you guys want to play"asked Takuya."Sure"Davis and Takato said in soccer game went like this Davis was blocking for 1hour then Takato last Takuya the game ended with each having 10 points."WOW you two are good" said Takato."Thanks Takato"said Davis."How about we play again tomorrow" asked Takuya."Sure thing"said both Takato and Davis got home it was 7:00."Mom i'm home" he said as he closed the door."Wow your sure late"said his mom."Yep i made some new friends"Davis said dinner Davis got a phone call."Hi Davis its Kari"The voice said."Hi Kari why do you call" Davis asked."Well me and the rest of the digidestend are going to the digiworld tomorrow i called to see if your coming"said Kari."Sorry but i have plans for tomorrow"said Davis."With who"asked Kari."Just some new friends"Davis said.'Not that i could call you friends with how you treat me'Davis thought."But Davis the digiworld is more im-"Kari was cut of by Davis"Sorry Kari Bye"Davis said putting Down the night Davis had the same dream as the night the morning Davis ate really fast almost chocking."I hope your ready to lose"Davis said as he got closer to Takuya and Takato on the soccer field.

"Yea right your gonna be the one thats losing"said the game started nether boy noticing there group of digidestend watching. When the game was over all three boys were an the ground breathing hard to catch a breath."Wow...that...was...fun"Takuya said."Me...ow"said Davis."Huh"both Takato and Takuya asked before all three goggleheads burst out into laughter. " Hey you guys wanna come over" asked Davis surprising his team of digidestend."Sure my mom never notices me"said Takuya."Yea my mom almost never sees me"said each boy got up and dusted them self of and started for Davis house smiling and talking with each other."Mom i'm home"Davis said as him,Takuya and Takato walked into his home."Hi hon who are your little friends"Davis's mom asked."This is Takuya and Takato"said Davis."Ok"said ."Lets go to my room"said Davis as he and the to other boys went up they got to his room the computer started to glow oddly and the boy were sucked the boys opened their eyes they were at the edge of a cliff with a big tree on it. "Wow weird" said Davis in an oddly female voice."More importantly how do we get out"said Takuya also in female voice."Why do we sound and look like girls"asked Takato."Well there is a tv behid us lets us it"said Davis."Digiport open" Davis said as the boys were pulled thorugh something that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I'll be making a remake of angel**


	3. Chapter 3

The remake of angels is finally up sorry for taking to long Digi : Here's the remake of angles sorry it took me so long to get it up.~Digi


End file.
